Nexus / Raritanium Upgrades
Like in Tools of Destruction, weapons and gadgets in Ratchet & Clank: Nexus ''can be upgraded with Raritanium. Enemies will drop Raritanium, though they will drop more Bolts than Raritanium. By going into the inventory, selecting a weapon or gadget and pressing Square will allow the player to upgrade their weapon. Each weapon has 4 Hexes where upgrades can be placed: 3 for normal upgrades and 1 for a Special Upgrade. Standard Upgrades *Increased Damage: Fired shots damage enemies more. *Increased Range: Shots travel farther. *Increased Rate of Fire: Avaliable only for automatic weapons, this upgrade increases the RPS output. *Looting: Enemies drop more Bolts and Raritanium when killed with a weapon this upgrade has been applied to. *Increased Ammunition: Weapons can hold more Ammo. *Wider AOE: Increases the distance of the explosion from explosive-based weapons, and the spread of the shot of the Immolator and Nitro Gun. Special Upgrades *'Ripper Bullets | Perforater: Bullets travel through and hit multiple enemies. Cost 500 Raritanium. *'Thunder Branches | Detonator Glove: '''Lightning would lash out from the center of the explosion and shcok enemies. Cost 1540 Raritanium. *'Inferno Coils | Immolator: 'Enemies are set alight when shot. Cost 1500 Raritanium. *'Kinetic Shield | Walloper: 'The field of energy generated by a Walloper punch deflects attacks. Cost 1700 Raritanium. *'Velocity Multiplier | Gamma Rifle: 'The farther a bullet shot from the Gamma Rifle travels, the more damage it does. Cost 1760 Rartianium. *'Frostbite Shards | Cyroshot: 'Enemies frozen by a Cyroshot shot take damage over time. Cost 1900 Raritanium. *'Clusterbomb Rockets | Vanquisher: 'Rockets split into two other rockets after being shot out. Cost 2250 Raritanium. *'Chainlightning Shockers | Shock Dragon: 'Lightning travels in-between and shocks multiple enemies. Cost 2300 Raritanium. *'Plasma Launcher | Telsa Whip: 'After a lash of the Telsa Whip, a ball of plasma is shot out. Cost 2500 Raritanium. *'Duraplate Shell | Mr. Zurkon: 'Mr. Zurkon can take more hits before being destroyed. Cost 2500 Raritanium. *'Rave Lasers | Groovitron Glove: 'The Groovitron deployed by the glove will shoot multicolored lasers that damage nearby dancing enemies. Cost 2700 Raritanium. *'Thermal Clusters | Nitro Gun: 'Bullets that hit enemies explode. Cost 3000 Raritanium. *'Duraplate Thorns | Spike Gauntlet: 'More spikes branch out from the main spike created by the gauntlet. Cost 3050 Raritanium. *'Shrapnel Bursts | Star Gun: 'When a blade is finished Ricocheting, it breaks up into shrapnel that cuts enemies. Cost 3300 Raritanium. *'Laser Cutters | Sentinel Orb: 'When the shield is destroyed, sharp lasers spin out from it and cut enemies. Cost 3670 Raritanium. *'Overload Ceiling Loft | Telerocket Laucher: 'The rocket can be flown longer before blowing up. Cost 4000 Raritanium. *'Stellar Leviathans | Transportalizer: 'The portal attracts a Stellar Leviathan from the Polaris Galaxy to appear out and attack enemies before retreating back inside. Cost 4550 Raritanium. *'Neural Aggression Generator | Transmorphitron: 'Enemies transformed into animals attack other enemies. Cost 4900 Raritanium. *'Dark Matter Conducter | Apocolator: 'The beams fired by the Apocolator are much wider and hit more enemies. Cost 5800 Raritanium *'Cortex Ravanger | '''RYNO VII: '''Along with a barrage of bomblets, missiles, and sprayfire, every five seconds, the RYNO VII with shoot out bolts of amplifed plasma that burned and shocked foes. Cost 7000 Raritanium.